Problem: What number makes this equation true? $327 = 808 - $
Explanation: $327 = 808 -{{?}}$ ${327}$ ${808}$ $-?$ Let's start by subtracting hundreds from ${808}$ until we get as close to ${327}$ as possible without going below ${327}$. $\begin{aligned} {808} -100}=708\\\\ {708} -100}= 608\\\\ {608} -100}= 508\\\\ {508} -100}= 408 \end{aligned}$ If we subtract $4 \text{ hundreds}}$, or $4 00}$, we reach $408$. We cannot subtract any more hundreds without going below ${327}$. ${327}$ ${808}$ ${408}$ $-400$ Next, let's subtract tens from $408$ until we get as close to ${327}$ as possible without going below ${327}$. $\begin{aligned} 408 -{10}=398\\\\ {398} -{10}= 388\\\\ {388} -{10}= 378\\\\ {378} -{10}= 368\\\\ {368} -{10}= 358\\\\ {358} -{10}= 348\\\\ {348} -{10}= 338\\\\ {338} -{10}= 328 \end{aligned}$ If we subtract ${8 \text{ tens}}$, or ${80}$, we reach $328$. We cannot subtract any more tens without going below ${327}$. ${327}$ ${808}$ ${408}$ ${328}$ $-400$ $-80$ Finally, how many ones should we subtract from $328$ to get to ${327}?$ $328 -{1}={327}$ ${327}$ ${808}$ ${408}$ ${328}$ $-400$ $-80$ $-1$ We subtracted $4 \text{ hundreds}}$, ${8 \text{ tens}}$, and ${1\text{ one}}$ from ${808}$ to get to ${327}$. $4 00}+{8 0}+{1}={481}$ ${327}$ ${808}$ ${408}$ ${328}$ $-400$ $-80$ $-1$ $-481$ $327 = 808 -{481}$